User talk:DronesFoul
Hello, DronesFoul. I noticed that you've been editing other people's pages, mainly rewording things. While you may be trying to be helpful, the thing is that the majority, if not all, of the pages you've been rewording really do not need any work done on them. If you really want to be helpful and do work on pages, you'd best do it for pages in the articles for wikification category. Please refrain from editing the pages of other users unless they violate the Manual of Style or the Layout Guide. Shadowmaster 11:31, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Interesting. Thanks for bringing this to my attention. Could you link me to this article so I may investigate? http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 22:32, July 18, 2013 (UTC) I was asking you if you could link me to this Kanohi article you mentioned - or at least give me its name - so I can see whether or not it needs the stub tag. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 03:16, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for your efforts so far, but most of my pages follow this pattern of the standardized History, Abilities and Traits, Appearances, Trivia sections and I would prefer it if you didn't try to change them. I have no problem with you editing my pages. You're a very helpful user an I am always welcoming of a second editor to help me with my pages, I just have a lot of pages, and setting out to change all of them like that is something that I can't guarantee you'll complete. I'll give it a read over but I'm working full time all week. I can't promise anything until Wednesday. Well, I've looked at the articles you pointed out to me and revised them. They now no longer need the Wikification tag. Thanks for pointing them out for me. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 22:13, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Your Question Well, this is a question I honestly never expected to be sent in my direction, so I'll try my best to give a helpful answer. Since I haven't started a wiki before, I'm not a real expert, but like I said, I'll try and help. In regards to your first point, I don't think an edit count is really relevant in the creation of a wiki. An edit count does not and should not imply the skill and commitment of an editor. 100 good edits that support a wiki are so much more valuable than 1,000 'minor' or spam edits. What you need to make sure is that the subject matter of your wiki - the idea that propels it forward - is a strong one; it needs to be an idea or subject that can draw in a community that can be self-sufficient, so it can stand on its own two feet if you ever have to leave it behind, even temporarily. That said, the idea also needs to be one that interests people, even if it's just a small sect of people. If you can't attract a group of users who are interested in editing regularly, then the wiki will essentially become a one man effort. As for commitments, as glad as I am to hear you won't be cutting ties here, that should be the least of your worries when trying to set up a wiki right. If you want to set up a wiki, you need to commit to it; if your wiki is 'half-baked' (so to speak) because you're darting between wikis, then it'll have a harder time coming together. You need to ensure the wiki has good foundations, especially in the early stages. It needs to have good policies and attentive staff. Anyway, that's all the advice I can really think of. Hope it helps. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 12:21, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I don't wish to be blunt, and I understand that you're trying to help, but please could you stop editing my pages? :P Hey there! Sorry about the late reply; it's been a very busy week. In regards, to your question, no. We don't usually put AfW notices up on articles with old templates. If the template is an older one, then there should be a category at the bottom of the page called "Outdated Templates," which compiles all articles with said templates. So it's easier to either check for the category or change the template yourself. It's not a biggy, so don't trouble yourself too much. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']] http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 21:39, August 22, 2013 (UTC)